Veils of Destiny
by Equinox
Summary: Sailor Moon/Escaflowne/CardCaptor Sakura. Three girls are called by destiny to save the fate of two worlds. *Ch. 9 up*
1. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's note: Sailor Moon takes place right after the battle with Galaxia. Mostly based on the Manga somewhat on the anime. Cardcaptor Sakura after transforming the Clow cards to Sakura cards. Visions of Escaflowne after Hitomi's return from Gaia. Sakura's spells are all based on the manga translated by MIXX. (I know it's not that reliable but the best I've got and yes her spells are for the clow cards not Sakura cards and I'm to lazy to change it so don't complain) Any mistakes in character/story line are completely mine although my story jumps between both manga and anime. Sorry if it is confusing! Anyways please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Jedi Jessie. Without her infinitive knowledge of CCS I would never have finished Part One or much less come out with a story line. Thanxs Jess. *Bows down in worship* Kidding but thanxs again. Your wish is my command. (Don't get excited) 

Part One: Fate

It was night in Tokyo and three different girls sat staring dreamily at the star-studded sky. Although unaware of it themselves these three girls destiny were tightly intertwined by magic, sorcery, honor and love.

Tsukino Usagi gazed up at the swollen moon. The night was clear and bright and past memories came flooding back. The silver millennium bright and pure. Her prince and their former life. The evil that had befallen the world, and her apocalyptic battle against the piercing darkness. She shivered as a cold wind blew in and struggled to close the window against the frigid night air. She sighed as she closed her blinds and crawled into bed. There was no need to dwell on the past. It was unchangeable, her beloved was halfway across the world and as unreachable as her former self.

Kanzaki Hitomi lay on her roof snuggling deeper into the down filled sleeping bag. It was a cruel irony that she could see earth from Gaia, but Gaia was hidden from earth. Her thoughts wandered back to her prince, no her king. His bright brown eyes, his shy knowing smile, all torn away from her. She regretted her decision for leaving her winged warrior behind. She missed his warmth, his lingering touch, his raven black hair. She stopped herself in her reminiscing knowing full well that it had been her fault she had left, that he would have allowed her to stay if only she had asked. She slipped the white feather back onto the golden chain around her neck and fell asleep on her roof on that cool October night.

Kinomoto Sakura stared up at the moon. She sat on her window sill thinking about her beloved warrior, her protector. Kero her guardian came to sit beside her. She smiled at him, said goodnight, and climbed into bed. Her sleep was uneasy filled with visions and prophecies. She was alone in a room filled with mist. Suddenly out of the shadows came her guardian Yue. He looked down at her and bent his head as if to brush his lips against hers, only when she looked into his eyes it was none other than Li Sayoran. Sakura awoke with a gasp and gathered the sheets around her, her thoughts wandering back to her dream. It was along time later that she finally feel back asleep. 

Hitomi hadn't done a tarot card reading in months. She had discovered the hard way that destiny ran its course and to tempt fate was a dangerous and foolhardy thing. Although she had sworn to herself never to meddle with fate she carried her tarot cards with her everywhere she went. She had lied to herself saying it was her last connection to him and that to destroy the cards was to exterminate her precious memory of him. Sometimes if she tried really hard she could almost convince herself. Almost. Then she would grasp his feather and remember the link they had shared after her return to earth, the link that had gently faded with time. She missed him and unconsciously slid her hand into her backpack and grasped the cards tightly in her hand. She would not change the future she would just see how Van was. She set the cards on the frosty grass and began to do her reading.

Sakura had gotten up early to clear her mind. Unconsciously she bladed away from her house to a destination unknown. She stopped after half an hour of blading to examine her feelings. Something was guiding her, she felt it pulling her. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck lifted as she identified the feeling, magic was in the air. A knot developed deep in her stomach, she turned as if to blade away from the aura but abruptly changed her mind. Whatever it was though she would face it on her own, she did not have to rely on Kero, Yue or Sayoran.

Usagi absentmindedly played with the crystal dangling at her neck. She smiled at herself and contemplated throwing the sparkling gem away. She stopped herself midway through, sighing realizing she couldn't escape destiny. Usagi had left shortly after dawn and hadn't returned home since. Her stomach growled and for once she ignored it. She found herself in a park and on first glance she thought it was vacant but on second glance she saw a young brunette underneath a massive oak tree. Suddenly the air turned cold and Usagi's brow furrowed into a frown. Something wasn't right and she edged herself toward the girl seeking company.

Hitomi sat oblivious to her surrounding. She failed to notice the teenage blond slowly edging towards her or the wary brunette on rollerblades. She flipped over the first card, destiny. As she flipped over the second card she faintly saw the outline of a dragon before a blinding light flashed before her eyes.

Sakura jumped back as a flash of lightning hit the ground. After the dots in front of her eyes cleared Sakura skated backwards in fear. In front of her stood a giant lizard, no she thought a dragon. It was majestic, thought Sakura, almost beautiful with it's glistening green scales and brilliant coal black eyes, except for the fact that it seemed to eye her as it's next meal. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her key. "The key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true identity. I, Sakura, command you under the covenant. Release the seal! The card crafted by Clow. Give the power to my key. Bestow the power of the card unto my key. Grant unto me my powers! FLY CARD!" Sakura's key became a staff with wings onto which Sakura promptly jumped and flew out of harms way just as the dragon lunged.

Kinomoto Sakura flew high above the dragon then swooped down. She racked her brain to see which card she would use. Freeze? Windy? Fiery? Sakura saw the dragon turn towards the blond girl. Sakura watched in amazement as the girl stretched her arm high in the air and shouted "Moon Prism Power." Suddenly before Sakura's eyes stood a warrior in what looked like a sailor uniform. The girl pulled out a staff and yelled "Rainbow Moon Heartache."

Usagi watched as her attack flew towards the dragon but seemed only to phase him. She stood in shock staring him right in his eyes. How could he do that? she wondered. No one had withstood the powers of her staff, no one. All Usagi had seemed to do was make him increasingly more angry.

Hitomi had finally gotten over her initial shock. Once she realized her warrior would not come to save her she took action into her own hands. She turned to the blond in the strange uniform and yelled, "It's a land dragon don't look into its eyes. If you do you will only induce its wrath." She saw the blond break eye contact with the reptile and glance at her.

Sakura alighted next to Hitomi and Usagi. She called upon the time card a froze the dragon in place. To her amazement the two teenage girls did not freeze as well and stared at her in amazement. She than called upon the sword card and ran towards the dragon aiming for his heart. Only time shifted and suddenly the dragon lunged towards Sakura.

"Look out." Hitomi called seeing the attack just before it happened. She saw the girl dive out of the way and Hitomi let out the breath she was holding. If either of the girls died it was her fault for calling on the dragon. 

Usagi once again pulled out her staff. "Rainbow Moon Heartache." she called aiming for the dragon. Sakura took the distraction as a signal and drove the sword card through the dragon. The sword slid through the flesh and Sakura was surprised to find a glowing pink crystal inside. She quickly grabbed the crystal and jumped out of the way as the dragon collapsed to the ground. Suddenly the bright light appeared again and the body was gone.

Sakura turned and saw the other girl had detransformed. The brunette stood looking at the imprint the dragon's body had left. "He's gone to the graveyard," she said. Sakura looked at the girl and wondered what she had meant.

Usagi looked at the young clow card mistress in fascination. "You stopped time." she said to Sakura almost accusingly. "How did you do it?"

Hitomi looked from Usagi to Sakura. She saw the startled look on the younger girls face. "I used the time card." the girl answered.

"You have broken a sacred taboo." The blond replied. "Setsuna paid her life for that sin. How is it you can survive."

Sakura blushed. What was this girl talking about? Taboo what taboo? Somehow Sakura found her voice. "I am Kinomoto Sakura. Mistress of the Sakura cards."

"My name in Kanzaki Hitomi." Hitomi said "What are Sakura cards?"

Sakura wondered how much she should say. Seeing the abnormal circumstances see decided to tell all, well almost all. "Sakura cards were formally clow cards. They were created by a powerful magician by the name of Clow Reed over three hundred years ago. Each card holds a different power and I can control that card's power by using the card. The cards were once bound in a book but escaped while their guardian Kerubus was sleeping. I had to capture all the renegade cards to gain control of them. I was guided by Kero and later my protector Yue. They helped me catch the cards than transform them into Sakura cards so I could have complete control over them. No one else but me can control the cards."

"Oh." Hitomi said. "Were the clow cards responsible for the disturbances at Penguin Park that were on the news last year?"

Sakura nodded. Usagi looked at the cardcaptor. "So that is why Ami could not pick up any readings."

Hitomi looked at Usagi. "And you you're Sailor V are you not."

Usagi turned to Hitomi. "No, not Sailor V. I am Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon."

Sakura stared at the girl in awe, she had read about Sailor V's exploits in the paper but had never really believed that she or the other sailor senshi existed. She had always thought it was a media conspiracy to raise ratings.

"Hitomi how did you know about the dragon?" Usagi asked.

"The dragon is from the world of Gaia a place where both the earth and the moon hang in the sky. I was transported their once and thrust into a terrible war. I discover that by doing readings and using a pendant my grandmother had given me I could redirect fate, but at a terrible cost. In the end I left Gaia to return here leaving my pendant behind."

"How did the dragon get here." Sakura asked.

"I think I called it but I can't be sure." Hitomi answered.

"Called it?" questioned Usagi.

"By breaking my vow never to do another reading I may have altered fate, leaving a opening for a dragon to come to earth. Or it may have come by itself. Dragons have come to earth before."

The three girls sank into an uncomfortable silence after that. All three had confided in each other although they were complete strangers. Usagi couldn't believe she had told them her name. Sakura was silently kicking herself about telling about Clow Reed. Hitomi fought a guilty conscious about breaking her vow. Each girls felt compelled to leave the other behind to run away from the incident, yet drawn together because each held the others secret.

It was Sakura who broke the silence. "It's almost noon and I packed a lunch for myself. There's is more than enough for me and you two are welcome to join me." Sakura said while settling down on the grass and pulling her lunch out of her backpack.

"Thank-you." Usagi said settling down beside Sakura while Hitomi took an apple out of her backpack.

Hitomi saw it in her mind eye just before it happened. "No" she breathed. "Not yet, not now. I'm not ready."

Usagi and Sakura looked at Hitomi as she cried out. Seconds later all three girls were engulfed in a bright blue light and suddenly the park was empty once more.

* * * * * * *

In America Mamoru awoke. "She's gone." he said. His hand brushed the night stand settling on an antique box. He opened it and was greeted by four stones. It took a moment but the forms of his guardians took shape.

The man with the white hair spoke. "What is it master?" he asked, glancing at Mamoru's roommate Amano's sleeping form.

"Usagi is gone." he answered.

"Gone?" Nephrite the brunette questioned.

"Her presence has disappeared."

Jadeite looked at his prince. "Master with all due respect you broke your connection with her. You haven't written, haven't called. You have left things to fate. Perhaps she has decided not to rely on you as much and maybe she has moved on."

Mamoru slanted his eyes in anger, his voice raised. "But Rini, Crystal Tokyo."

Zoisite's soothing voice cut in. "It is preordained my king. What is to come, will come to pass."

"I must find her, she could be in danger. She needs me."

"You can't." Kunzite said. "You chose to let her go. You wanted to live your life, you made that choice. Let her deal with this."

The dorm phone rang and Mamoru quickly closed the box, cutting off his connection with his advisors, as Amano awoke.

"Hello." Mamoru said in english.

He was greeted by a hysterical female japanese voice. "Amano is that you, oh it's horrible."

"Excuse me." Mamoru said in Japanese. "One moment he's right here."

Mamoru watched as his roommate tried to calm the girl down. Mamoru had met Amano on the plane to America and had discover he to was going to school in America. They had become great friends bonded by their japanese heritage. They had managed to become roommates when it was discovered they were going to the same collage.

Mamoru looked at Amano questionably when he hung up the phone. "My girl friend Uchida Yukari's best friend Kanzaki Hitomi is missing. Actually I liked Hitomi but discover my love for her friend was greater, thanks to Hitomi getting us together."

"Has she ever gone missing before?" Mamoru asked.

"You know it's funny you should ask. It feels like this has happened before. I seem to remember her missing and I went with Yukari to talk to her mother. Her mother said Hitomi was all right that here grandma had disappeared years before. The only thing is the memory is foggy and besides I only knew Hitomi for a few days before I fell in love with her friend and in that time Hitomi never disappeared for weeks like in my dream. I'm going to have to catch I flight home. Hitomi would never just disappear and Yukari needs me right now."

"I'll come with you." Mamoru said, for deep inside he though the incidents were connected.

To the east Li Sayoran sat high in a cherry blossom tree when he felt Sakura's aura disappear from the magical realm. He raced into his house and picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hi." a male voice answered.

"Touya it's Li Sayoran is Sakura there."

"Hey kid." Touya growled. "Why are you calling? Aren't you in Hong Kong?"

"Yes." answered a clearly frustrated Sayoran. "Where is she, are you sure she's not there. I need to speak to Yue."

"What is it." Touya asked sensing Li's concern. "Yukito's not here he said he was going out."

"Is Kero there?"

Touya called Kero and he appeared. Touya handed the guardian the phone. "Hello, hey kid what's up."

"Kero where's Sakura she's gone. Kero your her guardian something's happened," Li was starting to get hysterical and startled himself. Why was he worried, Sakura could take care of herself, he breathed. There was no reason to get up tight, Sakura meant nothing to him. "Kero, I'm coming on the next plane to Tokyo, I sense trouble."

On Gaia Fanel Van was attending a state function at the palace of Austuria. The Zaihboch Empire was regrouping and war was eminent. Van sighed. He wanted to rebuild Fanelia not fight another war. Peace came at a terrible price and Van was not sure he wanted to pay it. He had sworn to himself and Hitomi that he would not reawaken Escaflowne. He tried to think like a king, with his mind and not his heart. Yet he felt both were needed to rule wisely and well. Suddenly he felt it, something was happening, fate was changing. He politely excused himself, gaining a quizitive look from Schezard Allen. He didn't stop, he just continued to walk out the door.

* * * * * * *

Usagi open her eyes and stared wildly around. She had no clue where she was. She fought down the fear that was beginning to stir deep in her stomach. She would not panic. She was Princess Serenity heir to the moon kingdom. She fought back tears and bit her lip forcing herself not to cry. I am the future queen Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo she told her self as reassurance. The future is set I will get back home. She turned around and saw Sakura and Hitomi lying beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief. These girls were powerful people and they would help her get home. She gently shook Sakura, calling her name. Beside her Hitomi stirred awake.

Sakura awoke hearing her name in the distance. She floated to consciousness and awoke to concerned blue eyes. She gazed around not recognizing her surroundings. Was she not just in the park? "Where are we?" she asked.

She heard Hitomi confidently reply. "Gaia." 

It took a moment for it to sink in. "We're not on earth." Sakura asked, more of a statement than a question.

"How do we get back to earth, Tokyo?" Usagi asked.

"With the pendant I suppose." said Hitomi with a far away looking in her eyes, and her voice sounded hollow detached from herself. "It's with him," she replied. "I can't see him." She sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs pulling her knees inward and stared away from Usagi and Sakura. "I cannot face him."

Sakura moved as if to comfort Hitomi, Usagi held her back. "She needs some time alone. Lets just sit over here. When she wants to talk she'll tell us."

It was an hour later when a shadow fell across the land. Sakura looked up to see what had eclipsed the sun. Her heart tightened, it was another dragon. Usagi shouted to Hitomi and Hitomi glanced up. "Escaflowne." she breathed.

The dragon swooped down and Usagi was startled to see it was completely mechanical. On the dragon's back was a young man, whose face took her breath away, although not as cute as her Mamo-chan. She turned to Sakura. "Is he Escaflowne or is the dragon Escaflowne?"

Sakura shrugged transfixed by the angel in front of her. He was beautiful though not as handsome as Yukito or even Sayoran but not bad to look at either. 

Hitomi moved towards the two girls placing herself directly behind them. She resisted the urge to run out and wrap her arms around him. He had probably changed, possibly married although more likely engaged. Their relationship had been, well, just a friendship and he was a king now tied to his kingdom. He probably didn't even think of her.

Van landed in front of the girls, eyeing them over. The blond was pretty and the girl though younger than he would soon blossom into a beautiful young lady, but both paled in the presence of his angel. He paused, unsure. His angel stood unmoving looking and him questionably almost expectantly. "Hitomi" he whispered as if scared to say her name out loud.

"Van," she answered her tone low, matching him. "Oh Van." she yelled running towards him her arms outstretch. He ran towards her and swooped her up in his arms turning her around once that gently setting her down on the ground. He breathed in her scent fresh and pure and buried his face in her hair. She snuggled closer to him laying her head over his heart. It felt good to be in his arms she had missed him more that she had let herself know.

Usagi and Sakura looked at the unfolding scene with awe. "She never mentioned him." Sakura said.

"No, she sure didn't."

A couple of minutes passed and Hitomi and Van showed no signs of letting go. "Maybe we'd better leave them alone. You can finish showing me the Sakura cards and the stories of you capturing. I don't think we were quiet finished."

Sakura nodded at Usagi. "Yeah okay, but then you have to tell be about being Sailor Moon."

"Agreed."

"Hitomi why did you come back?" Van asked.

She pulled away from his embrace. "I don't know. Didn't you want me back. Of course. Oh I'm sorry, oh I'll leave."

"No, I wanted you to return more that you could ever know."

"I didn't mean to come back, not that I didn't want to. I did a tarot card reading, yes I know I shouldn't have, to see how you were. I'm not sure that I brought us here. I think we were called."

"We?" Van questioned. "Oh yes your friends, who are they."

"Oh I'll introduce you." Hitomi held Van's hand and pulled him towards the girls. "Usagi. Sakura. This is Fanel Van, King of Fanelia. Fanelia is a country here on Gaia. Van this is Tsukino Usagi and Kinomoto Sakura."

"Pleasure to meet you." Van said as he gently took each of their hands and gave them a light kiss.

Usagi smiled as Sakura blushed. "The pleasure is ours." she replied bowing slightly. 

Dust billowed in the distance indicating the advancing of troops. Van drew his sword but relaxed when he saw Asturia'a flag. One of the men alighted from the transport. He knelt to the ground. "Lord Van the Zaihboch empire is advancing. You and Escaflowne are needed in front."

"Zaihboch, I thought at the death of Dornkirk Zaihboch disbanded." Hitomi said.

"No they regrouped under new leadership. Someone with powerful charisma. Her name is Lady Gemad and she inspires loyalty within her troops."

Hitomi glanced at Escaflowne sorrow in her eyes. "So darkness shadows the land once more."

"A prophecy?" 

"No an observance."

A couple hours later the girls found themselves in Austuria. The girls were herded into Princess Millerna's room under the guise of a reunion, but Usagi suspected it really was to kept the them from underfoot. Millerna embraced Hitomi in a giant bear hug and surprisingly so did Merle. Hitomi introduced the two girls and all five women sat down and had tea and biscuits while directly outside plans for war were being made.

* * * * * * * *

Mamoru and Amano arrived at Tokyo International Airport in the early afternoon. At the next gate Sayoran Li was stepping off of the plane from Hong Kong. All three guys went through customs at the exact same time.

Eight girls greeted Mamoru as he left customs. Amano raised his eyebrow but was winded when he was body checked by Yukari. Sayoran met Touya and Yukito's worried faces.

Minako and the other senshi had arrived at the airport an hour earlier. She blamed herself for Usagi's disappearance. She hadn't even realized Usagi was gone until Mamoru had called. She Minako, the leader of the Sailor Senshi, had failed her princess and if Usagi did not come back it was her fault. As Rei hugged Mamoru Minako took a quick sweep of the airport. She eyed Amano surveying him. Mamoru had said he was connected but had neglected to say how. Minako continued her scan. Her eyes rested on two upper-class students, a younger chinese boy and younger girl holding a cam-corder. She edged away from her group and towards the boys.

Li kept voice low, "Has she show up?"

Tomoyo shook her head no.

"I cannot sense her aura." Yukito said.

"You're her protector." Li accused, "How could you and Kero lose her."

Minako was interested with the sudden turn of events. These people to were missing a close friend. Was it connected or completely coincidental? Minako saw a flash of yellow and blinked at what was a talking stuffed animal clearly arguing with the raven-haired chinese boy. The older boy grabbed the bear and pulled him into his jacket. Minako heard the boy mutter lets get out of here before heading to the door.

Minako glanced back at her group and made a quick decision. She turned and walked after the boys. "Excuse me." she called. The older boy glanced at her. Minako felt her face flush. She had their attention, now what was she going to say? "I heard your friend is missing and I..." She hesitated seeing the younger boy slant his eyes at her. "And I.....well my friend is missing too and the events could be related."

"What makes you think that Sakura's disappearance has anything to do with your missing friend?" the girl with the cam-corder asked.

"Well" said Minako, "I noticed a flying teddy bear so I'm assuming Sakura, did you say, disappearance is not natural. I do not believe my friend Usagi's disappearance was natural either."

The stuffed animal flew out of the older boys jacket and into Minako's face, "What do you mean unnatural."

"Kero!" Sayoran cried exasperated.

Kero looked from Sayoran to Minako before flying to the safety of Yukito's pocket. Minako glanced at the doors and saw her friends and Amano and his girlfriend walk out. "If you come with us maybe we can sort it out."

Touya and Li looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Lead the way." the future leader of the Li clan said.

* * * * *

Several hours later all the Senshi, cats, Sayoran, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero, Amano and Yukari were sipping green tea at Rei's grandfather's temple. Kero had explained to all present about the clow cards. Amano in turn had shared his and Yukari's mutual memory of Hitomi's apparent non-disappearance and Minako had told about how they were the sailor senshi. The group than relied on Sayoran's lazen board to point the direction of the girls disappearance.

It was midnight when Sayoran detected a faint presence. It was agreed by all to investigate immediately since it was decided no one would sleep that night anyway. It was past one when the group reached the park. Mamoru closed his eyes. "She was here." he muttered. Sayoran nodded in agreement. Amano and Yukari relied on the others, not being able to sense Hitomi.

"What do we do now?" Yukari asked. Everyone looked blankly at each other none of them knowing the answer.

"We could sailor teleport." Suggested Makoto.

"Where?" asked Haruka, "We don't even know where she is." She punched the air. Michiru came and laid her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"There is not reason to get angry. It clouds our judgment. We owe it to our princess to keep a level head."

"What if she's dead. What if she's dying. We've let her down Neptune. We've failed our princess."

"She's not dead." Mamoru stated. "I would know."

"Would you really?" asked Makoto.

Li studied the lazen board, he didn't sense Sakura. He wondered if she was dead and if he really would know. Looking at Yue he could sense that he too was asking himself the same question. He studied the young girl Hotaru as she stood outside of the group. She was different from the rest of them. Mysterious and sorrowful at the same time. As he watched he became increasingly alarmed as she started to dissolve in front of him. He ran towards her and she whispered "I'm being summoned" before she vanished completely.

* * * * * * * *

The battlefield sat poised on the brink of war. Both sides stood unmoving awaiting the signal that would allow them to attack. Hitomi, Sakura, and Usagi stood on the sidelines of the battle field, if there were sidelines during war. Hitomi grew increasingly pale as she watched Escaflowne pull to the front leading the attack Usagi stepped beside her placing her hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't have come." Hitomi whispered.

"No," Usagi said, "we need to be here to understand why we were sent here."

"Could you, hypothetically speaking of course, use your pendant and redirect fate preventing the war." Sakura questioned.

Hitomi nervously played with the pink gem Van had returned to her before donning escaflowne. "I don't know. Maybe. But I wouldn't, you can't change fate. Destiny must run its course. I wish I could change fate but its wrong."

"No," Usagi said wistfully, "We cannot change destiny, we must embrace it with open arms."

As if from some unseen signal the battle began. Lady Gemad's troops attacked first. Van and his troop met her head to head so guymelf and guymelf were locked in hand to hand combat. Above battleships whirled and raced trying to gain the upper hand.

Hitomi shielded her eyes against the senseless slaughter. It had been her idea to come to the battlefield. Van had told her to stay at the safe house but she had stowed away on Dryden's ship along with Usagi and Sakura. Although she hadn't expected the girls to risk their lives they had come along with her. She was comforted that she would not be alone. She visibly cringed as Escaflowne struck a death blow to its opponent. "In the name of peace." she muttered.

Sakura saw the men advance at the same time Usagi did. She drew out her key as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. The men advanced slowly their weapons raised. Usagi moved in front of Hitomi as if to shield her from any threat this enemy might pose. To the girls surprise the leader sank to one knee. "Great ones Lady Gemad has asked for you presence in her chambers. She wishes to offer a bargain in exchange for your life when we win the battle."

Usagi slanted her eyes, "Why us?"

"Lady Gemad knows of your amazing abilities and wishes for you to join her ranks."

"If we join you will she stop this senseless slaughter."

The leader grinned wickedly "No, they have brought this on themselves by refusing to surrender. We have offered you a choice. You can either accept or we will take you by force. Lady Gemad expects results and she is not one to keep waiting."

"We'll never go with you." Sakura said.

"Very well." He said and with a nod of his head, his men attacked.

Sakura called upon the sword card and met the tall one halfway. She thrust than parried that thrust again. She blocked his arc and countered slicing his shoulder. She thanked Sayoran for teaching her how to defend herself.

Meanwhile Usagi was busily attacking two men who had rushed at her. Using her sailor attack she was able to knock both men out. In the end all seven men were on the ground, knocked out cold. Hitomi checked each of their pulses. They would all live. All girls let out a sigh of relief.

It was than that she came. She seemed to appear slowly and it took a few moments for Usagi to recognize her. "Hotaru," she whispered questionably. "What are you doing here."

"Princess" she bowed. "I have been called."

"By whom?" Usagi asked.

"By destiny." She replied, fully transformed, as she raised her silver silence glaive.

"No," Usagi cried running towards Hotaru. "They never belonged to the silver millennium, we have no right to pass judgment. You have no jurisdiction."

"I am death," Hotaru replied "I need no jurisdiction. They have brought this amongst themselves. They were given a chance to live in peace, they threw that chance away. It is deemed they must die."

"Hotaru you can't, it isn't right. Look around can't you feel the love the warmth Hitomi shares with Van. Think of the outcome."

"All I see is death. They will die, that is the outcome. You are to return my future queen, this is not your concern."

"Yes it is." Usagi cried. "I am here, this is my concern. You are my scout you cannot disobey me."

"I am the bringer of silence. The choice is not yours to make." Hotaru said her eyes strangely blank. "You must go my queen." She raised her silence glaive and brought it down just as Sakura, Usagi, and Hitomi were engulfed by a blinding light.

To be Continued.

Author's note: According to my dictionary gemad is old english for insane. (In case you were wondering where that name came from.) Now that you have read my first part please review. Okay I know reviewing takes effort and not everyone has the time to review, please review anyways. Without reviews I cannot improve my writing. Please provide constructive criticism or if you cannot make it constructive just critises. Every review helps whether good or bad. Anyways if anyone really liked it I'll try to get the second part up soon. If you didn't like it tough, I'll still post part two but you don't have to read it.


	2. The Path of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's Notes: Thank-you for all the reviews and encouragement. It's nice to know that people actually like my story. I was worried no one would like it. This one was a little rushed but I'll try to add more description in the next one. It may see like Amano and Yukari are useles but they have a purpose. Anyways please enjoy and remember to review.

Part Two: The Path of Destiny

Sakura felt herself falling and grabbed the key from around her neck to call on the fly card only to have the key slip from her grip. She screamed and saw the ground rushing towards her. As she shut her eyes she felt strong arms grasp firmly around her waist and felt her feet gently touch the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Yue his wings fully outstretched. He glanced at her and gently slipped the clow key back around her neck. She looked up and gasped as she saw Usagi heading straight towards her. To Sakura'a amazement Usagi sprouted wings and alighted beside Sakura. Both girls glanced up as they heard Hitomi scream. Usagi moved as if to catch her but at that moment Van caught the helpless girl and landed on the ground with her in his arms as he folded in his brilliant white wings.

Sakura turned to Usagi "You never said you had wings."

Usagi looked surprised and glanced at Yue "You never mentioned that you had a friend that had wings."

Sakura looked flustered "Well...well Hitomi never mentioned Van having wings so......so there!" She then looked wildly around. "Oh my there sure are a lot of people here."

Usagi looked away from Sakura and was startled to see all of her friends. She and Sakura slowly backed away from their friends and nearer to where Van was still holding Hitomi. Usagi's heart leap in her throat as she saw Mamoru but questioned why he was there. She did not want to talk to him and began distancing herself from him. Seeing Sayoran and Yue together made Sakura confused and sensing Usagi's confusion backed towards her and Hitomi.

Hitomi saw Amano and Yukari but was distracted about events that had happened moments before. "Usagi who was the girl you called Hotaru. She said she was death. What was she doing on Gaia?"

Usagi looked from Van to Hitomi "She was sent to destroy all life on Gaia"

Van's anguished voice spoke out "Why?"

Usagi looked at him "I don't know. She was once the Sovereign of Silence and it was the fall of her glaive that brought about the ruin of the silver millennium."

Van was silent and after a while he spoke. "So Gaia is gone?"

"I don't know." Usagi answered "Once her glaive fell Gaia would have been reduced to dust. We left so I do not know the outcome."

Van sank to his knees and cried. The emotions tumbled inside of him, anger, pain, loss and devastation. Merle, Allen, Millerna, Prince Chied, his people gone in an instance. No he would not believe that, could not believe that. It was his fault he reasoned. Hotaru had said that they had brought it on themselves. If he hadn't awakened Escaflowne and gone to war possibly this catastrophe could have been avoided.

Minako took in the scene slowly. In a matter of second her princess had returned to her senshi yet seemed farther away then before. They were soldiers bonded together through their silver millennium heritage yet Usagi had turned towards Sakura and Hitomi instead of her senshi. Judging from the look on Sayoran and Amano's faces they to sensed a change in those they had believed lost. 

At that moment Hotaru materialized. Van saw her first and unsheathed his sword lunging at her in blind fury. She side stepped and Van fell past her regaining his balance before hitting the ground. Hitomi and Sakura held him back as he shouted "How could you, you little....."

Hotaru held up her hand and silenced Van "Your world is safe for now. Princess Serenity is right perhaps it is wrong for me to pass judgment. Fate has ordained you and your planet be given another chance. Use it well."

Van looked startled as joy overwhelmed him. He bowed his head in respect and then doubled over in pain. He thrashed as he felt his body being pulled apart. Searing pain swept through his body and he clenched his jaw in agony. Suddenly gashes appeared on his chest and arms and blooded welled up.

Hitomi screamed and Sakura caught her just before she fainted. Through his pain Van gave Hitomi a concerned look. Usagi rushed to Van's side. "What's wrong" she asked.

"Escaf..." Van said before he started spitting up blood.

Sayoran, Touya, and Yue ran towards Sakura as to prevent the sudden turn of events from happening to her. She turned to them "I'm fine go help him." They looked startled at being turned away from Sakura. Yue was the first to obey. Cradling Van he tried desperately to heal him with magic to no avail.

Hitomi looked up as she regained consciousness. "It's no use. He mingled blood with Escaflowne. If anyone dismantles Escaflowne Van directly feels the pain. The only thing to do is to find Escaflowne. By saving Escaflowne we save Van. There is no other way."

"Hitomi can you find it?" asked Sakura.

Hitomi was silent glancing from Van to the pendant she clutched in her hand. Usagi gave her a reassuring look and nodded. The pink gem sparkled in the moonlight. Hitomi was searching for her center as she allowed the pendant to guide her.

All was silent. Sayoran sensed great powers at work and watched in fascination. This girl was summoning powerful magic and he sensed that to invoke this source came a price. Sayoran wondered what the price was and if this Van's life was worth the end result. Yet he felt Hitomi and Van's connection and feverishly wished he could share this love with Sakura. It startled him to have come to this realization and vowed whatever the end result he would fight by his loves side.

Hitomi traveled through the mists of fate desperately seeking the source of Escaflowne. She couldn't pick up a trace of the guymelf and was momentarily confused. Was not her pendant directly connected to Escaflowne? If so why could she not see it. Instead visions came to her and emotions that threatened to suffocate her. Grief was the emotion that hit first followed by pain and suffering. It wasn't just her emotions she felt but Sakura's and Usagi's as well. Something was happening, the wheels of destiny were moving, forever changing.

Yukari sensed her friends discomfort and reached out as if to pull her out of her terrifying vision. It was Amano who stopped her. It was than Yukari realized Hitomi was unreachable that she would have to face the trials in the future by herself.

Usagi sensed the change in Hitomi first. "Did you find it?" she asked gently. 

Hitomi shook her head sorrowfully. "No but she's coming, no she's here."

All three girls felt it instantly, agonizing pain. It invaded there senses immobilizing them. Usagi tried to transform but the pain was to intense. Hitomi looked blurrly at Van through her tears.

Everyone else seeing the girls distressed and tried to save their friends but found themselves unable to move. Mamoru felt helpless, he had come to save Usagi and thus far had done nothing to help her. Sayoran could not believe it, his beloved was suffering and he, the most powerful mage of the Li clan, could do nothing against the forces that binded him. Van looked at his angel. She too was suffering but he knew her pain was greater than his. Even if he had not been restrained he knew he would have been powerless to stop her.

Usagi looked up and through her tears she saw the men that had come to 'bargain' with her earlier. He smiled sardonically. He reached towards Usagi and grabbed the silver chain and yanked it from her neck. The chain cut into her neck as it snapped burning her. Dimly Usagi realized that the pain of the necklace was greater than Lady Gemad's torture. Her logic told her this shouldn't be possible yet in that moment she felt a part of herself being taken away, that an essence of her soul had been savagely wretched from her body. 

The man walked towards Sakura next. Sakura gazed at him and it seemed like an eternity till he stood before her. He reached towards her neck and with a startling amount of concentration and power of will she jerked away from his grasp. This moment of defiance was short lived as a new flash of pain pierced through her. The man raised his hand and smacked her across the face before tearing the key from her neck. Sakura though was dimly aware of her throbbing cheek as she blacked out.

Hitomi saw Sakura collapse and fear seized her heart. She wanted to run and help Sakura but the pain coursed through her veins like fire. She stood immobilized as the man strolled purposely towards her. She hated him, the way he smiled victorious, yet Hitomi was powerless to stop him. She stared at him defiantly, he grinned viciously and took the pink pendant from her neck.

The man grinned and bowed mockingly. He nodded to his men and he and his soldiers slowly walked away fading to nothing. Hitomi and Usagi both blanked out from the sudden release of pain. Mamoru discovering he was no longer confined rushed towards Usagi and caught her before she hit the ground. Amano ran towards Hitomi and Sayoran gently picked Sakura up from the unforgiving pavement.

* * * * * * * *

Mamoru gazed at the sleeping figure before him. She was a vision with her flowing blond hair framing her beautiful face. He blamed himself for her present state. If he had been there instead of forsaking her this would never have happened. Then again Hotaru had mention destiny so maybe Usagi's path was preordained and he was powerless to stop it. Fate had to run its course. She moaned and he was instantly at her side. "Usagi. I'm here."

Usagi opened her eyes and gazed into Mamoru's concerned eyes. She was relieved to see him. He looked tired and worn and he had deep circles under his eyes. Usagi felt guilty for what she had put him through. She wrapped her arms around him "Oh Mamo-chan I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm so glad you're here."

Mamoru felt Usagi melt in his embrace. Deep blue tears rolled down her cheeks. "Shhh" he said soothingly, "I'm here now."

Sakura awoke slowly to the sound of a whispered argument. She could make out Kero's agitated voice and Sayoran's voice laced with anger. She also heard the hushed towns of Touya telling them to keep it down. They were in a heated debate over who was suppose to be watching her that no one noticed her sitting up. She realized her mistake as a wave of nausea washed over her and she leaned against the wall for support.

Touya glanced up from Kero and Li's disagreement. "Sakura," he said surprised. "You shouldn't be up. Lay back down."

Sayoran and Kero stopped their conversation and gazed worriedly at Sakura. "I'm fine," she said. "Just a little dizzy is all. It will pass." She managed to stand up without collapsing. "See what did I say." 

Sayoran watched as Sakura rubbed her neck. She paled and looked down frantically. "They took the key" he said angrily " A lot of good it will do them without the clow cards."

"But....But....without the key I'm no longer the clow card mistress."

Sayoran saw Sakura's dejected look. He moved towards her but she shied from his embrace. "I need some time alone." she said. She walked to the door, slid it open, and walked away without looking back.

Hitomi awoke to Van's voice. "How is Hitomi? Don't take care of me go look after her."

"Hitomi's fine she's just sleeping. It's you I'm worried about. It's evident Hitomi cares for you deeply so if I something happens to you Hitomi would be devastated so by watching you I'm taking care of Hitomi." Yukari said.

"Thank-you Yukari." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi your awake. No don't sit up. Wait I'll help you."

"No Yukari I'm fine. How's Van."

'I'm okay. It's you I'm concerned bout. When I find Lady Gemad I'll cut out her beating heart and than...."

"Van, stop it I'm fine how are you doing?"

"Better. I have no new injuries. They must have stopped dismantling Escaflowne now that they have the pendant."

"The pendant?" Hitomi asked her hand instantly going to her neck. Her eyes darkened as she remembered the night before. "I'm sorry I need to go. Yukari watch Van. I need to go talk to Usagi and Sakura."

Hitomi walked through the temple. She passed a room and saw Amano, and Usagi and Sakura's friend sitting together in a circle discussing the recent events. They looked up when she entered. "Does anyone know where Sakura and Usagi are?"

A raven haired girl girled stood up. She wore a white shirt and red pants. Hitomi assumed she was the resident priestess. "They are in the garden behind the shrine. Just go out the door to your left and follow the path." the priestess said.

"Thank-you." Hitomi said and turned to follow her direction.

Usagi saw Hitomi approach and rose from the bench in greeting. "Hello" Usagi said "How's Van? How are you?"

"Van's okay, but we have to get Escaflowne back or else they can still hurt him, only now they have the pendant. I don't know what to do. Without the pendant I'm nothing. I'm of absolutely no use to anyone without the power of prophecy."

"I know what you mean." Usagi said. "Without the Silver Imperium Crystal I cannot transform. Without the crystal the events of Crystal Tokyo will not come to pass."

"Yes," Sakura said "Without the key of clow I cannot summon the Sakura cards. Without the cards I too am useless. There is no reason to go on. I was intrusted with the key and I have failed to fulfill my destiny. It is said that when the book is opened evil will befall the world. I still have the book but how long until Lady Gemad posses that too? I have failed."

"I too. Who ever posses the crystal holds much power. I fear for the fate of this world and Gaia." Usagi said sorrowfully.

"Whoever posses the pendant may attempt to change fate like Dornkirk attempted. We must get the pendant, crystal, key, and Escaflowne back. To save Van. To save our friends. To save Earth and Gaia."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

Hitomi was silent. "I do not know" she answered truthfully. The quietly said, "I do not know."

To be continued...

A/N Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed it was. I needed to finish it because I will busy the next couple of weeks and I wanted to have it posted. As I result it is not as good as I would have hoped. I hope you enjoyed it and weren't to disappointed. Please review though as I will be checking. Please tell me how I can improve. All suggestions are welcome and taken into consideration! 


	3. The Path One Must Follow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's note: Thank-you to all who reviewed. The reviews were greatly appreciated. I really love getting reviews that love this work and are encouraging me on but I haven't had anyone really point anything wrong with it. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love positive reviews but if something bugs you about the plot/story/characters/grammar whatever feel free to let me know. I am constantly trying to improve this story and my writing in general. Now a little note to all those who have read and haven't reviewed. Please review even if it is to say I read I liked/didn't like. This way I know that people are actually reading this. Thank-you so much. Also I've been asked to give the dubbed names so they are included at the end of the chapter. R&R (can I make this anymore obvious)

This chapter is dedicated to Kawaii Ricki-chan. (Ace) Hmmm why I am doing this I am not actually sure, probably because I said I would.

Part Three: The Path One Must Follow

The girls returned slowly to the shrine each absorbed in their own thoughts. Usagi felt she had betrayed everyone, her senshi, Mamoru, Sakura, Hitomi and Rini, especially Rini. If the events of Crystal Tokyo did not come to pass than everything she and her soldiers had fought for had been in vain. Every obstacle she had ever overcome to save the future had been for nothing if future events did not transpire. She wondered if fate could be manipulated by Lady Gemad like Dornkirk before her. If so then all would be changed. No matter how reluctant Usagi was to take the crown and title of Neo-Queen Serenity she would rather live her life in service of others than have all of humanity suffer under the dark reign of Lady Gemad. She would find a way to regain the crystal and set destiny back onto its proper path.

Dimly Sakura was aware of heading back in the direction of the shrine. Her mind was in turmoil. What if she never got back the clow key? What if Lady Gemad somehow obtained the Sakura cards? Would Yue fail to exist or more likely would he serve Lady Gemad and become her guardian because of his connection to the cards?

It was Hitomi who reached the shrine first. She knew one way or another she would find Lady Gemad, she had to, to save Gaia, to save the world and to save Van. She would save Van she would save him, she had to save him. She had never loved anyone more. She had to find Lady Gemad before she started to dismantle Escaflowne again. She had not just found Van to lose him again.

The voices hushed when the door slide open. All eyes were on Sakura, Usagi, and Hitomi as they entered the room. No one spoke and eerie silence filled the room.

"Someone say something the quietness is unnerving." Tomoyo said while she zoomed in on Sakura with her cam-corder.

"We have decided to go back." Usagi said. She saw Mamoru open his mouth to object but she cut him off. "We have to go back and face Lady Gemad. The future of Earth, Gaia and the whole universe is in our hands. If we fail the world will be plunged in darkness and all of humanity will suffer under the cruel reign of an insane leader."

Haruka stood up and gestured to the other senshi, "We will join you. We will fight by your side. You will not have to face her alone."

Usagi smiled and bowed her head "Thank-you Uranus."

Yue, Touya, Sayoran and Tomoyo also volunteered to accompany Sakura to regain the clow key. Sakura walked up to Tomoyo. "As much as I would like you to come you have to stay here with Touya." 

"I'm going with you Sakura there is no way I'm sending my little sister off alone."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Sayoran, Yue and Hitomi, Usagi and the others. I need you and Tomoyo to stay and watch these." Sakura pulled the clow book out from her backpack.

"We can't take them you might need them to defeat Lady Gemad. You need to take them or else..." Touya's voice quickened and rose an octave.

"No Touya. You have to watch them. What if I'm captured than Lady Gemad would have the cards and the world would fall into darkness like the prophecy. I need them to stay on Earth where I know they will be protected. Please Touya do this for me."

Touya looked like he was about to object put sighed and rustled Sakura's auburn hair. "Okay squirt. I'll do it for you." He turned and turned around and glared at Sayoran. "You bring her back you hear. You watch her like a hawk. If anything happens it will be your fault, do you understand."

"Nothing will happen to her. I'd sacrifice myself to save her if I had to." Li replied.

"You'd better, because if you came back with out here there'd.." Touya stopped finally comprehending Sayoran's words. "Yes you will come back."

"Yukari?" Hitomi asked. Yukari glanced up. "You and Amano will stay and watch over Van right?"

"Like hell they will, I'm coming with you." Van said and grimaced as he stood up clutching his side.

"No you're not. There is no telling when they will start taking apart Escaflowne again. You need to stay here and get better so when the time comes and I need you, you will be ready."

Van sighed in defeat and sat back down. "We will take care of him Hitomi." Yukari said and Amano nodded. 

"How are you planning on getting to Gaia?" Ami asked.

"By sailor teleporting. You can still transform but it will take a lot of energy for you to transport all of us. It could be dangerous." Usagi said looking at them. "If you don't want to take the risk that's fine, we'll find another way."

"Princess," Hotaru said walking towards Usagi, "We will stand by you. I did not save Gaia just to have to destroy it again."

"When do you want to leave." asked Mamoru.

Usagi, Hitomi, and Sakura looked at each other. "Now."

Sakura went and gave Tomoyo a fierce hug and kissed Touya on the cheek. "I'll be back brother guard the clow cards." Hitomi knelt down where Van was sitting and didn't say anything she just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She turned and hugged Amano and Yukari than turned and found her place in the inner circle.

In the outer circle stood Rei, Yue, Makoto, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, and Sayoran. The inner circle was Haruka, Hitomi, Michiru, and Sakura. The focal point was Hotaru and Usagi. Hotaru to guide the way since she had been to Gaia before and Usagi to gather her power from Hotaru.

The Senshi had just started to prepare when suddenly the fire roared up. Rei glanced at the sacred fire. Images flickered and dimmed. Then the fire flickered sending brilliant red sparks flying in the air. Suddenly, although there was no wind, the fire went out. Rei gasped. It could not go out on its own, it was bad luck. Something was about to happen and Rei didn't know what.

"What is it Rei." Usagi asked noticing Rei's troubled gaze.

"A bad omen. Something will happen."

"What do you see?" Hitomi asked angry that her power of prophecy were lost.

"I don't know."

Sakura looked from Hitomi to Rei fear in her eyes. The hair on the back of her neck bristled. She slowly backed away from the protective circle and surveyed the scene. Something was not right. She felt a presence behind her and whirled around. Her blood ran cold as she faced Lady Gemad's head general. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him before she had a chance to scream.

Sayoran sensed the change in Sakura's emotions. He turned to her place in the outer circle and noticed her absence. He glanced back and saw the general behind her. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards her. They started to fade but he managed to grab Sakura's backpack and he too faded into nothingness along with Sakura and the general.

Usagi stared in stunned disbelief. How had the general come without anyone sensing him. Was that what the fire had foretold. Sakura was gone probably a prisoner to Lady Gemad and Sayoran along with her. She faintly heard Tomoyo's quiet reassuring voice trying to calm Touya and frowned as she took in the sudden turn of events.

"We still have to go. Sakura is in Gaia. When we find Lady Gemad we find Sakura."

"I will stay behind." Rei said. "I will tend the fire and pray for your safety."

The senshi and the others reformed there group. Hitomi, Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru stood in the inner circle. Hitomi faced Usagi and Haruka stood between Hitomi and Usagi directly across from Michiru. In the outer circle stood Makoto, Mamoru, Minako, Yue, and Ami. Hotaru stood in the middle of the two circles. The senshi gathered power from each other and shouted "Sailor Teleport." The shrine was suddenly empty save for Touya, Tomoyo, Rei, Amano, Yukari, Setsuna, Kero and Van."

"May fate watch over them." Rei whispered softly.

To Be Continued..

A/N That was not as good as I wanted but I'll post it anyway since it is the spring equinox. Any how here is a list of the names I used and there dubbed counterparts. Some of them include their family name even though I didn't mention them in the fic. Please let me know if I missed anyone or mixed up on the names. It is really to late to be doing this!

CCS

Kinomoto Sakura ~ Sakura Avalon

Kinomoto Touya ~ Tori Avalon

Yukito ~ Julian Starr

Li Sayoran ~ Li Showran

Tomoyo ~ Madison

Kerubus ~ Kero

Escaflowne

Fanel Van~ Van Fanel

Kanzaki Hitomi ~ Hitomi Kanzaki

(O.k. I think you see the pattern)

Sailor Moon

Tsukino Usagi ~ Serena

Mizuno Ami ~ Amy (Mercury)

Hino Rei ~ Raye (Mars)

Kino Makoto ~ Lita (Jupiter)

Aino Minako ~ Mina (Venus)

Meioh Setsuna ~ (Pluto)

Kaioh Michiru ~ Michelle (Neptune)

Tenoh Haruka ~ Amara (Uranus)

Tomoe Hotaru ~ Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn)

Chiba Mamoru ~ Darien Shields (Tuxedo Mask)


	4. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's Notes: Why do I always post the disclaimer? Absolutely no idea what so ever. So apparently this story sucks but the reviewer didn't tell me why it sucked so I have absolutely no idea what so ever on how to improve. Plus I really only had one review for the last chapter so if no one is going to review I'm just going to stop writing. I'm also very sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I gave it to my editor but my editor's computer went funny so she couldn't proof read it. Anyway so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and such. Hopefully I can post a revised version later. 

Chapter 4: Twists and Turns

Sayoran held on to Sakura's backpack. He hung on for dear life, both his and Sakura's. He held but panic seized him as he felt his hand slip. He had to hold on, they had to stop sometime, they couldn't go accelerating through the darkness forever. They had to stop but the speed of the trip pried his hands away from Sakura and he found himself slipping into oblivion.

Sakura felt the strain on her back release. She suddenly went cold. Now she was alone with the general with no one to save her except herself. They stopped almost as soon as Sayoran let go and Sakura wished Li could have held on for a couple more seconds. It took her a while to regain her land legs after spinning through the air for a long time. She looked around and found herself in a huge floating fortress like the ones at the battle but this one was more lavish and extravagant. The general pushed her down a flight of stairs. They came to a dimly lit chamber filled with rows of barred doors. The general threw her into the nearest one and turned the key. "Lady Gemad will see you later." He smiled and left her turning out the light. Sakura heard his fading footsteps and thought she heard a squeaking sound. She crawled up on the bench and sat in the fetal position silently praying that there weren't rats in the darkness.

* * * * * * *

"So are their any abnormalities" Kero asked Setsuna as they walked through the space time continuum.

"No all the checks are in place nothings been disturbed. I'm not sure how Lady Gemad's general came in. We'll have to check another angle. Let's return to the shrine."

"Yes," Kero said in a sad tone. "I guess we'll return empty handed."

* * * * * * *

Makoto, Mamarou, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Yue landed with a thump. Minako picked herself up, dusted herself off and looked wildly around. "Where is Usagi?" she asked mild hysteria creeping into her voice.

Yue looked at her calmly, "She appears to be missing along with Hitomi."

Minako slanted her eyes at the silver-eyed moon guardian "How can you be so calm and collected at a time like this. Our princess is missing and she's the only one who's been here before and we were suppose to protect her."

"She's not my princess," Yue answered. "Besides she's with Hitomi she'll be all right and your wrong because Hotaru has been here before so she has an idea of where to go. Anyway I'm here to look for Sakura."

"You could try to get along with us you know." Makoto said, scowling profoundly.

"I could." Yue said.

* * * * * * *

It seemed to Usagi that she had been falling for a very long time so when she finally hit ground she was very relieved. She glanced up fully expecting to see her senshi, so when she saw the glint of cold steel in her face she was very surprised.

"Look what we got here." the man on the end of the sword said.

"It's that girl Lady Gemad has us looking for." Another one answered.

"Well lucky for us she fell right into our laps." the first one said glancing at her appraisingly.

"Yeah, well boys I guess we have an unexpected guest." 

Usagi glanced at them with utter disdain as they circled around her. As soon as the man in front of her dropped his sword she rushed at him but someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground. She struggled and madly clawed and kicked and her attacker. The man grabbed her arm yanking it behind her back and slammed her face into the hard dirt. "Okay," he whispered in her ear. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way, understand?"

Usagi nodded biting her lip trying to fight the salty teas that threatened to spill. The pressure on her back lessened and the man pulled her up. 'At least,' thought Usagi 'I'll be seeing Sakura sooner then I imagined.'

* * * * * * *

Hitomi gazed up at Earth and sighed. She had been walking north for what seemed like hours and still hadn't reached a settlement. She silently hoped Usagi had landed with the rest of the group. It wouldn't help Sakura or Van for that matter if they were all lost. Her stomach growled and she silently chided herself for not taking any supplies. 'Perhaps', Hitomi though after careful reflection, 'we were to rash to come to Gaia. Maybe if we had thought about a battle plan before we left Gaia this wouldn't have happened. At least we would have supplies. I don't even think anyone had the present sense to bring a first aid kid along'. 'Stop it Hitomi,' she chastised herself. 'If wishes were horses all beggars would ride'. "I wish I had a horse," she said. 'Great now I'm talking to myself. At least if I had my pendant I wouldn't be wandering all disorientated through these woods.'

* * * * * * * 

Beads of sweat formed on Van's brow and he violently shook from side to side. Yukari gently placed a cool towel on his forehead while talking to him in a soothing tone. He had been fine a moment before but now his body was rapidly disintegrating. A tremor went through Van's body and he laid still. Yukari gently picked up his wrist and not finding a pulse she screamed.

"Van...Van...VAN, a voice called.

Van looked around in the gray mist. "Who are you? Where am I?" Even as he said this he had a vague feeling he had been here before.

"Van, it's me, your brother Folken," the voice answered.

"Brother?"

"Am I so different?" his brother asked stepping out of the shadows, staring quizatively at Van.

Van reached towards Folken. "But your dead," he said as his hand passed through empty air.

"Yes." Falcon answered.

"Am I dead?"

"You are in the shadowland."

"How do I get out?"

"You've been here before and escaped."

"Yes but Hitomi was there to guide me out," Van said without patience, "She's not here and besides if she was she no longer has her pendant."

"Find your own way out," Falcon said as if stating the obvious. "If you can't you will not be able to save the ones you love."

"I don't know I can't do it anyways. If I'm here that means they've already overcome Escaflowne. They have Sakura and the pendant. It's over."

"Are you giving up?" Falcon asked casually.

Van looked startled. "No."

"Good. For a moment I wasn't sure."

"Brother," Van asked tentatively, "How am I to get back without Hitomi to guide me?"

"Guide yourself back."

"How, when I'm here I need someone on the other side to show me the way."

Falcon smiled, "Use the power of your will."

Van's eyes opened wide, "But......." he watched as Falcon faded from view becoming one with the mist. "Come back, I need you, I can't do this, I've let Fanelia down."

You're a good King Van." Falcon's voice echoed around him. "Follow your heart Van, it's what makes you a good king. Rule wisely and well, I will always be with you."

Van awoke to Yukari's screams.

A/N: Yeah I know that was short. Why was it so short you ask? Well I'll tell you why. I lack motivation (ok so I had some writers block too but that's besides the point). Why do I lack motivation? I'll tell you why, because I got hardly any reviews. You know writers feed off reviews it's like ambrosia to them. Please review. If I know people are reading this story then I am more likely to post my next chapter sooner. Oh yeah and it will be longer too I promise. Okay so I don't promise but if I receive a lot of reviews I'll try extra hard to make it longer, more enjoyable and full of description. 


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's Notes: In fear of sounding redundant I shall keep my fingers from the keyboard. Oh but I must thank Kim for pointing out the Hotaru thing. In my book I had her in the center o the circle but somehow I missed it in the actual story. Thanks for pointing it out.

Dedication: To all my reviewers especially those who have emailed me.

Part 5: An Unexpected Meeting

Hitomi slanted her eyes as she brought her hand up to shield herself from the sun harsh rays 'Is that a farmhouse,' she questioned herself. 'Naa probably just a mirage like the farmhouse before that and the one before that and....' her thoughts trailed off. Hitomi was starting to get the sneaky suspicion that the heat was getting to her. It was hotter than the Sahara and Hitomi was craving hot Green Tea. She rolled her eyes silently muttering to herself "Get it together Kanzaki."

Hitomi was exhausted by the time she reached the farmhouse. She stood perfectly still with one foot poised above the first step. "Oh come on Kanzaki you can do it," she told herself "It's not a mirage it wouldn't disappear beneath you......." She stopped talking when half a dozen swords were thrust in her direction. She swung wildly around only to have the tip of a blade graze her neck as dark crimson fell to the ground. 'Where the hell did you come from?' Hitomi cursed silently.

* * * * * *

Li had given up cursing a forest, two hills, a mountain, and half a desert back. He had been walking for hours and was totally and completely lost and to top it all off his lazen board hadn't worked since he had let Earth. Sighing he took out his lazen board and tracing the ancient symbols with his finger he whispered softly "Please Imperial King of Gods lead me to my love Sakura." Li raised his voice screaming into the dead air "Force know my plight release the light." 

Li was mildly surprised when he felt the magic hot like fire course through him and the board. 'Why is it working now?' he wondered. Then deciding not to tempt fate he put aside his misgivings and started off at a dead run in the direction of the light.

"Please let it be Sakura." He silently prayed. Li stopped running as the light from his lazen board came to rest on six guards huddled around their captured prize.

"Sakura." Li screamed as he rushed the guards while pulling out his necklace and calling upon his sword. The guards turned at the sound and ran to meet him. Li thrust and parried knocking down the first solider and moving to the next. He fought in a blind fury ignoring the nagging voice at the back of his head telling him to be calm, to be still, to never fight in anger. His only concern was reaching Sakura and nothing was going to stand between him and his beloved.

The final solider fell from a blow to the stomach. "Sakura," Li's joyful voice rang as he turned towards his angel. "Are you......" his voice trailed off when he saw her face, "Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

"Li? Oh Li I'm so glad you're here," Hitomi ran and hugged Li, "I got lost and I saw the farmhouse and came seeking shelter but instead found myself surrounded by these brutes. I don't even want to think what would have happened if you hadn't come. How did you find me."

"I don't know. I asked the lazen board to lead me to Sakura and instead it lead me straight to you."

Hitomi gazed into Li's disappointed face. 'He's wishing I was Sakura' Deep in thought thinking what would happen if Van was in harm she almost missed the sound of footsteps behind her. She watched as Li went tense pulling his sword into attack position.

Hitomi slowly turned and found herself face to face with a pale, frail looking blond girl. Without taking her eyes off the girl she motioned to Li "Put the sword down. She's a friend. Celena what are you doing here?"

Celena turned and beckoned to someone inside the house. Out of the shadows appeared two figures.

"Merle, Millerna you're hear too?"

Millerna smiled at Hitomi. "Allen sent us to this safe house away from the fighting. Millerna glanced back at the fallen men "Oh dear you've really done a number on the bodyguards."

Hitomi glanced down a the nearest solider. On closure exception she could see he was in the tradition Austurian colours. "Opps, well at least they're all still breathing."

* * * * * *

The small room was pitch black except for a ghostly yellow light. 'It's 3:46a.m.' thought Sakura, 'I wonder if everyone is sleeping at home?" She put on her indigo watch again comforted bye the light. '3:47a.m.. It's the same time on Earth as it is in Gaia. I wonder if Li is lost and alone on this night.' Sakura tried to make herself into a tight ball to prevent the shivers that sent her body into spasms. Tears spilt down her cheeks and Sakura leaned against the cool brick wall. She wretched her head back in horror as cool slim fell into her hair and down the back of her shirt.

It was 4:01a.m. according to her watch when Sakura heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. Sakura cringed at the sound of the key in the lock. The door swung open with a bang and Sakura was blinded by the sudden brightness. She squinted her eyes against the brilliance and found herself being roughly lead out into the light.

When Sakura opened her eyes she found herself in a dimly lit room with rows of doors presumably other cells. Sakura felt a sharp tug at her arms and she struggled to regain her footing as she pitched forward. Pain burned through her shoulder and down her back. She glared at Lady Gemad's first general and he stared back with icy eyes. He lead her past a table of guards laughing and playing poker. At the sight of the general each solider leap straight in the air. The chairs felt with a loud clank as four guards snapped up their hands in a salute. The general never stopping his pace gave a brief nod and with another yank of Sakura's arm dragged her up the stairs.

Sakura found herself in a large open room with marble floor and tall ceilings. Hundreds of men in gray Zaibach uniforms bustled about some pausing to salute at the general. The general ignored each solider but continued pulling Sakura behind him.

The general suddenly came to a halt and he pulled Sakura in front of him. Once again Sakura had to side step to prevent herself from doing a face plant into the floor. Sakura stared at the ornately painted doors in front of her. The general opened the door to reveal a small room that included a toilet, bath, a kimono, and a screen to change behind.

The general turned towards Sakura "You have one hour to wash and change to prepare for you presence with Lady Gemad. At that time I will return to fetch you. You will be ready."

Sakura stared defiantly at the general. "No I will not."

The general raised and eye brow and gave Sakura an amused look "Oh?" His eyes turned a deep black and he grabbed her arm causing Sakura to grimace. "If you don't go of your own free will I will come in and dress you for you. You're choice of course."

Sakura wretched her arm away and started to rub it gently. The pain was almost more than she could bear. Gulping and trying not to let her voice shake she stepped into the room "I'm be out in an hour."

The general grinned "I knew you'd see it my way. Oh and by the way we're one thousand feet in the air. If you jump out of the window you'd die instantaneously so be a good little girl and don't try anything foolish. I'll be back in an hour and you _will_ be ready_."_ With that he pivoted on his heel closing the door and locking it behind him. 

Sakura walked into the small room. The bath was stemming hot and she took one quick glance around before taking her clothes off and stepping into the almost scalding water. The heat didn't bother her as she let out a sigh sinking deeper into the water keeping a careful eye on the timer on her watch. After fifteen minutes she let out another sigh and left the sanctuary of the relaxing warm water. 

She made her way over to the kimono. It was a light blue with pale pink cherry blossoms. 'How appropriate,' Sakura thought. 'I might even like it if it wasn't for whom I have to wear it.'

First Sakura put on the tabi socks that had carefully been laid beside her kimono. Next she put on the juban which was a cotton slip consisting of a top and skirt. Silently she cursed struggling with the juban wishing all she had to put up with was a eri-sugata. Sakura then carefully put on the kimono putting the right side closest to her body and overlapping it with the left side. Then Sakura turned and glanced in horror at the koshi-himo belt, the date-jime belt, and the obi. 'Why couldn't it be a butterfly obi belt? That I could have handled but this. I can't tie it myself how will I ever tie it. It'll look horrible and then the general will...Breath Kinomoto just breath' Sakura breathed deeply trying to calm her self down. 'Just one step at a time.'

Sakura gathered the light blue material making sure it fell at the ankle. Then crossing the bright pink koshi-himo belt in the back and tying it in front she secured the excess material above her waist. Then she carefully arranged the material so both front and back material was smooth bring down the excess material to cover the belt. Next she took the dark blue date-jime belt she wrapped it around her waist covering the silk koshi-himo belt and tied it in front leaving the overlapping kimono fabric visible below. Next Sakura grabbed the yellow obi which was ornately decorated with random flowers. It was so finely crafted that for once Sakura was actually scared. This was a formal obi one that would be worn at a wedding not for tea. Lady Gemad must be powerful indeed to demand such attire.

Sakura struggled with the obi for awhile glancing at her watch ever few minutes. With a frustrated yell she flung it over the screen and sat down and cried. 'Li where are you? I need you know more than ever and you've disappeared, what am I going to do, the general will hurt me f I'm not ready. Why can't I be strong like Usagi and Hitomi I'm so useless and now I'm captured and...' her thoughts trailed of as she heard a soft knock at the door. 'Oh gods he's early' Sakura's heart stopped in her chest as she fearfully looked towards the door. It opened and a young lady entered with the door closing and locking behind her. Bowing slightly to Sakura she went over to where the obi had fallen, picked it up, and then walked towards Sakura. In another couple of minutes the obi was tied and the lady circled Sakura once giving a couple of tugs and pulls here and there. 

"Thank-you." Sakura said. The girl gave Sakura a slight smile and then knocked on the door.

The door instantly opened and the general strolled in, his cape faintly rustling behind him. He circled Sakura once uttered what seemed to be a growl of approval and nodded to the servant girl who disappeared before Sakura could blink. He made a move to grab Sakura's wrist but she quickly yanked it out of the way. "I can follow." He glared at her or a few minutes then giving another curt nod he started off again. All Sakura could do was follow him wondering what was to come.

To be continued...........

A/N Well that's where I'm leaving it. Well if you feel like reading anything else you can go check out my new fic Dragon's Bait (Escaflowne Alternate Universe). Don't worry though I'm working first on foremost on Veils of Destiny.


	6. Failures & Triumphs

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Author's Notes: Eternal Sailor Starbust you know I know what it's like to wait forever for an update. I've been waiting forever for many an author to review. Anyhow I've been lacking motivation lately. This fic has 5 chapters and 34 reviews and my other fic has 2 chapters and has 34 reviews. Okay so it may seem like I'm complaining but I would like people to review just to say they've read it so I can feel like it is worth my time and effort to finish this story. Of course for all my other readers and reviewers I dedicate this chapter to you. 

Dedication: Jedi Jessie, Yume Tenshi no Hikari, Cristina, Michelle Ann, Love and Peace, Kim, Penthesilea, Sailor Mystress, Angelic, Booki McNerd, mitsukai & shokora, ant3721, Newmo, Starlife, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, Shino Ryu, Chibi Chibi, facelesspersonnamob, Solus Nox, themoonmaiden.

Cheap incentive: You too can have your name grace the dedication if you review.

Summary: Sakura- Lady Gemad's stronghold

Usagi- Enemy hands

Li, Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Celena- Asturian safe house

Yue/Yukito, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Minako- Lost (together) in Gaia

Falcon- Land of the dead

Touya and Tomoyo- On Earth guarding the Sakura Cards

Setsuna and Kero- At the Junction of Time searching for anomalies (were just leaving to report back to the shrine)

Rei, Yukari, Amano, and Van- At the temple (Earth)

Allen- Fighting on Gaia

Okay not really a summary but a who is where.

Chapter Six: Failures & Triumphs

"I think we should split up." Minako said glaring directly at Yue.

"Yes. I agree," Makoto said. "We can cover more ground to find Usagi."

"Besides it would be better since Usagi and Sakura are obviously in different places." Minako said pointly her eyes never leaving Yue.

"I agree." Yue said his purple eyes staring impassively at Minako.

"WHILE I DON'T!" Saturn screamed glaring at Venus. "We're going to stay together because that's what the princess would want. It doesn't matter if we find Sakura or Usagi first as long as they're both safe in the end."

Mamoru, Michiru, and Haruka all nodded in silent agreement. Minako nodded. "So which way do you suggest we go now?"

* * * * * ** * *

"Are we nearing the forest yet?" Hitomi asked.

Li stopped his horse and unfolded Millerna's map for the thousandth time that day. "It should be just over that next ridge."

"Will we reach the forest before nightfall?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. We'll have to make camp on the edge though. It will be dark when we reach it."

"And Lady Gemad's stronghold is three days travel from there according to Millerna."

"If it's there." Li muttered softly, "We don't really know if it will still be there. It's a BLOODY floating fortress. It's always on the move. Damn it we'll never find Sakura if it's never in the same place twice."

Hitomi urged her horse towards Li's and placed her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You have to have faith." she whispered.

Li laughed. "Yeah faith." hi dug his feet into the horses flanks and started off at a fast trot but Hitomi saw the moist droplets on his cheeks.

* * * * * * * * *

Usagi's feet and arms were numb. She had been sitting on her knees for hours on the cool metal floor. Her fingers were tingling adding to her discomfort. The ropes that held her cut into her wrists and Usagi bend her index finger and tried to scrape off the caked on blood. All she was rewarded with was a fresh bout of fire that ran up her arm. Usagi whimpered. "Be strong." she whispered to herself finding no comfort in her own words.

The room jerked and Usagi fell from her kneeling position and unto her chin. The impact made her bite her tongue and the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth. 

She heard the creak of the door and turned to face the sound. She could fell the warmth of the exterior enter her prison. She heard slow footsteps coming towards her. She thought they circled her slowly but she wasn't sure. She felt vulnerable. "Damn," she thought. "If only I could get this blindfold off I wouldn't feel so exposed ."

The footsteps stopped and she felt a hot breath in her ear. "We're here." a low masculine voice whispered. The man cut the bonds from her ankles and jerked her to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly and she was unable to keep herself from pitching forward and falling unto her already bruised chin. Usagi heard the mysterious man's laughter. He pulled on her hair and yanked her to her feet again. "Not so smart now are we princess? There's no escape now that we've reached Lady Gemad's floating fortress."

He pushed her forward again and Usagi lunged but didn't fall over. She placed one foot in front of the other and slowly walked forward the merciless grip of her capture never leaving her shoulder.

The pressure on her shoulder increased and Usagi was brought to a halt. Fingers loosened the blindfold and the cloth floated to the floor. The ropes were cut on her wrists and her arms fell limply to her sides. She squinted but the room was dark and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. She stood in front of a steel door. Her captor, a blond man of about thirty, keyed an access code into the security pad beside the door. The door slid upwards and Usagi closed her eyes to the sudden brightness.

The blue-eyed man turned back to her. He smiled demonically. "Welcome to Lady Gemad's stronghold." he said pushing her through the door.

* * * * * * * * *

Touya felt the cool drops of rain on his face and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was hazy and he blinked a few times waiting for the dots to disappear. He found he was lying on asphalt and carefully brought himself up to a sitting position. He groaned in pain trying to remember what had happened. Touya's eyes widened in fear and quickly swept the area. Tomoyo was lying unmoving on the ground next to him, her long hair was strewn in all directions and her arms were wrapped protectively around her camcorder. Touya crawled over her. "Tomoyo." he called while gently shaking her.

Tomoyo opened here eyes. "Touya? What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I..don...." he was cut short from a painful gasp next to him.

Sailor Mars was looking at him pain in her eyes. Her suit was soaked crimson and she had a long gash across her side.

"Rei are you all right?" Touya asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes help me up. I'll be all right."

Touya slid his arms around Rei's waist and gently helped her up. "We should get you to a hospital."

"No," Rei said. "Slipping her other arm onto Tomoyo's shoulder. "I'll be all right. Did he......did he get them?"

Touya reached inside his jacket for the Sakura Book but only to met empty space. Touya cried out and sank to his knees. He didn't notice Tomoyo desperately reach out and grab Rei before she fell forward so wrapped up was he in his failure. Touya's body racked with sobs and his tears fell towards the already damp sidewalk. "I have failed you sister.' he whispered into the night.

* * * * * * * * * 

Sakura felt her heart grow cold and the cup of tea slipped from her grasp shattering on the floor. Green tea splashed up and burned Sakura's hand but she didn't feel the pain. Her mind was numb processing Lady Gemad's last words. "You did what?" she asked unbelieving.

"I sent my general to retrieve the Sakura Cards." There was a loud knock at the door. "Ah here he is now."

The general walked into the room and lowered to one knee bowing to the Lady Gemad. He extended his right arm to Lady Gemad and presented to her the red and gold book.

"Touya." Sakura whispered and the general just smirked.

"Now Sakura," Lady Gemad said fingering the silver chain around her neck. "You'll show me how to release the key." She pulled on the silver chain revealing the Silver Imperium Crystal and Hitomi's pendant. Lady Gemad looked at the chain in horror. "Where is it. WHERE IS IT." she screamed.

Sakura lunged at the chain while Lady Gemad was distracted by the missing key. Sakura's hand wrapped around the Silver Imperium Crystal. Lady Gemad realized Sakura's true intentions and grabbed the pink gem and pulled. The chain snapped and both Sakura and Lady Gemad fell backwards. Sakura scrambled up and ran towards the floor. She dodged the Zaibach soldiers on the main concourse the general at her heels. She weaved in and out of the people, body checking anyone in the way. She passed a flash of golden hair and momentarily paused. "Was that- no couldn't be." she resumed her mad dash. A floor length window stood presenting a dead end before her and she could see the cloudy sky. She started to stop and turn back but she could hear the steady gait of the general behind her. She doubled her speed. "Stop!" her rational mind told her. "It's solid it won't break. You'll hit it and nothing will happen. You'll never make........." she ignored her mind and jumped towards the window. Her feet made contact and the glass shattered. The wind whipped around Sakura as her body plummeted towards the ground.

To Be Continued

A/N: I must apologize. I confess I had such grand plans for this chapter and well it turned to be just filler. Oh well now that events have been sent in motion I promise more substance and length to the next chapters. As stated in my other fic feel free to email me at ladyequinox@hotmail.com. If you want to see this story come out faster you could email me daily urging me on, or, even better you could add me to your MSN and everytime I log on you could say "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON VEIL'S OF DESTINY!" or something to that extent. If you see any mistakes please email me and I'll fix those as fast as I can. Please be kind and leave a review.


	7. Lost in the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Visions of Escaflowne. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic & Cloverway. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Kondansha. Visions of Escaflowne belongs to Bandai. I am doing this for reader enjoyment only and am not making a profit.

Dedication: To Penthesilea, datajana, Yume Tenshi no Hikari, Jedijessie, Michelle Ann Myst Lady, PallaPalla-chan, Mystical_Fascination, and The Clow Mistress. 

Chapter Seven: Lost in the Woods (A/N: A chapter title for the Lady)

Usagi watched in horror as she saw Sakura's body connect with the glass. "She's not going to make it." she whispered. Yet even as the words left her mouth the glass shattered and Usagi could only look with amazement and relief.

Her relief was short lived however as the fortress shifted due to the change in pressure. Sirens wailed and blared and red lights flashed. Realization dawned an Usagi. Sakura had just jumped off a floating fortress thousands of feet in the air. She wasn't going to make it, it was impossible. "Please," Usagi let out a silent prayer. "Please let Sakura be all right."

* * * *

The wind whistled around Sakura as she descended. She had a sudden feeling of de ja vu. Her mind flashed back to days before when she had plummeted to Earth from Gaia. Sakura took comfort in that far off memory remembering the reassuring arms of her guardian. Except this time was different. There was no Yue this time and no Sakura cards to save her. A knot developed in Sakura's stomach. She had jumped without thinking and now she was going to die. The general had warned her it was fatal to jump but Sakura had. It didn't matter anyway. Sakura had failed. She had failed to protect the key and in turn had failed to protect the cards and because she had failed in her duty in turn had caused pain to Touya. 'Perhaps,' Sakura thought. 'It was better to die by one's own hand then by that of another.'

Sakura saw the ground racing towards. Images shot through her mind. Li holding the teddy bear Sakura had made, Touya in her mothers faded blue apron preparing supper, Yukito ridding his bike to school, Usagi and Hitomi sharing lunch with Sakura after the appearance of the dragon. Fear gripped Sakura's heart. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, to see her friends, and to protect the ones she loved from Lady Gemad. And yet Sakura had jumped to escape the impending battle and now she was going to die. She closed her eyes and prayed all would be well.

It was a faint whisper on the wind. "Let Sakura be all right." Sakura tilted her head. The voice was Usagi's. "Please, please let Sakura be safe." The Imperium Crystal burned in Sakura's hand and a bright light was emitted. No longer could Sakura feel herself falling but instead she found herself gently floating to the ground below.

* * * *

It was amazing how humans could sleep. They slept for enjoyment, they slept for peace and they slept to escape. It was something Yue could not comprehend, the power sleep held over humans. Yue knew his false self slept to make up for all the energy Yue generated in his true form. Yes, Yue understood sleep but couldn't accept it. In his mind it was simply a waste of time. There they were, the senshi and Mamarou, sleeping in a clearing while Sakura and Usagi were somewhere on Gaia.

He didn't mind keeping watch for Yue never grew tired. The full moon shone down on him and Yue bathed in the pale light's power. Yet the power of the moon on Gaia was not the same as the power of the moon on the Earth. Perhaps it was the distance or perhaps it was the place, but the magic of the moon seemed to diffuse in the Gaian air so it was less powerful by the time it reached Yue. This concerned Yue, only slightly, but it was a worry. Yue knew he could not keep this up for ever. He would have to revert to Yukito soon and as soon as he revered Yukito would have to eat and sleep to regain the energy that he, Yue, had exerted. Yes it was a worry but as Yue gazed up at the moon he relaxed in it's beauty, fully confident it would be a few more days before any signs of weariness would begin to show.

Yue gazed down at the sleeping companions. A small smile tugged at the corner of Yue's lips as he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the blond one's chest. Minako was her name and she had been very adamant about staying awake if Yue was to keep watch. "We can't trust him," she had said. "He's only concerned about Sakura not Usagi. The moment we fall asleep he'll disappear into the night in search of her leaving us alone and exposed. If he's going to stay up and watch then I will too." In the end it had been the young girl Hotaru who had reasoned with Minako calmly explaining to her that if he would have left already would have left already and that they were all in this together and it wasn't helping the situation any by bringing dissent to the group. In the end Minako had reluctantly agreed and after much planning of tomorrow's course of action they had fallen into a peaceful, if not tense sleep.

Yet sleep was not peaceful for all of them. Yue turned his head away from the sleeping senshi to a spot just outside the group. He watched as Mamarou turned violently in his sleep, moonlight glinting off his perspiration. If Yue was confused by sleeping he was fascinated by dreams. He couldn't figure out if sleep was a source of rest then why dreams disrupted a peaceful slumber. Yue wondered the cause of dreams and wondered briefly if Yukito had them. He supposed if Yukito dreamed then he, Yue, was the cause.

Yue glanced down at Mamarou's troubled form. He thought he knew the cause of Mamarou' fitful sleep. It was Usagi, the golden haired goddess that Yue expected haunted Mamarou's mind. Yue supposed it was guilt that made the young man before him toss and turn so. Guilt and love. 

Yue wondered about love. He knew it was a truly human emotion unique only to them. Love could be hurt and betrayal. Yue knew that. He had seen it when Yukito had told Sakura he only loved her as a brother would but Yue also knew love could be beautiful and trusting. 

Yue felt a sudden feeling of jealousy. He thought he knew love. He had loved Clow Reed. Clow Reed had created Yue after all and Yue was loyal to his former master. Yet he thought that his loyalty and fondness towards Clow Reed was not true love. No Yue contemplated he would probably never know what love was. He suspected of course. His connection with Yukito affected Yue and he could sense Yukito's emotions. He had a feeling that what Yukito felt for Touya was love or the concern Yue had seen reflected in Touya's eyes when Sakura was in danger was another form of love. 

So deep was Yue in contemplation that he almost missed it. It was a faint tickling at the back of his mind. He stared at the sleeping humans and considered waking them. He tried to concentrate on the feeling but it was fading quickly. That bothered Yue and he stared defiantly at the moon only to see the first rays of the purple dawn creep over the horizon. The feeling was barely a tickle now, more like a distant memory. He glanced again at the sleeping group but he could hardly feel it now. He glanced down at Venus and smiled "Just doing what you expected."

Having made his decision he spread his wings and flew upwards. Staying close to the tree line Yue flew towards the faint whisper of magic. The feeling flickered as Yue felt his power weaken and he faltered in the air. He steadied himself and prayed he would make it.

* * * *

Hitomi gazed at the young boy ahead of her in amazement. He never seemed to tire and never stopped, so adamant was he that they find Sakura. They had reached the forest edge and had risen before dawn to continue their journey. All in all Hitomi figured she had gotten three hours of sleep and judging from Li's nodding head she wondered if he had rested at all. 'Probably not,' she thought. Hitomi had seen the sorrow in Li's eyes when he mentioned Sakura. It was the same pain Hitomi felt when she thought about Van. Except Hitomi knew Van was on Earth, safe under the watchful eye of Yukari and Amano. But what did Li know? That his beloved Sakura was in the merciless grasp of some insane lady determined to take over Gaia and Earth. In Hitomi's mind that was not a comforting thought. No, she could understand why Li trudged onwards never stopping to rest but Hitomi herself was getting tired.

Li brought his horse to a halt and turned to look at Hitomi. "Do you feel that?" he asked while turning his head upwards to scan the skies.

Hitomi looked at Li and then upwards. She didn't see anything and she certainly didn't feel anything. She glanced at Li in concern and wondered how she could gently suggest they stop for a rest before he burnt out. She was just about to say something when a handful of pure white feathers floated gently down before her. She looked up confused. "Van?" but it was not her prince but the winged guardian Yue. She watched as Yue swerved in the air and spiraled to the ground. Only to turn around at the last moment and alight to the ground.

Li stared at Yue. "Are you all right?"

Yue looked Li. "I'm fine." He turned his head and stared at Hitomi. "You haven't found Sakura yet?"

Li looked downwards. "No," he lifted his head to Yue "But we know where the floating fortress was last spotted. Hitomi and I are heading there now."

"Why are we just standing here then. Let's go."

Li gave a wary glance to Yue. Do you want to ride the horse?" he questioned.

"No." Yue answered. "Let's just get going."

Travel was quiet. Yue kept a steady pace with Li and Hitomi's horses. After three hours of silence Hitomi asked the question that was on her mind. "Did you land here alone Yue?"

"No." Yue answered. "I arrived with the senshi and Mamarou."

"Oh...........so where are they now?" Hitomi asked confusion creeping into her voice. 

Yue turned to her and smiled, never breaking pace with Li's horse. "I left him sleeping in the clearing."

Li halted his horse and turned in his saddle to face Yue. "You did what?" he asked.

"We had a disagreement so I left them lying in the clearing when I felt your presence."

Hitomi's hand went to her mouth to hide her loud gasp. Li's eyes narrowed and he swore under his breath. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We have to go back. We should be traveling together. Safety in numbers and all."

Yue gave Li a cold look. "Usagi and Sakura are not together so I see absolutely no point in traveling with them. Besides I see the Triple Towers of the city on Millerna's map. We've traveled to far to turn back."

Li glanced to the horizon where three triangular towers jutted out of the landscape. He stared back the way they had come. He glanced back at Hitomi his eyes silently pleading her for advice. Hitomi just shrugged. Li glanced back at Yue noticing his skin was a shade paler. Realizing Yue's power was fading and he wouldn't be able to stay in this form forever he sighed and giving one last look the way they had come he urged his horse towards the village.

* * * *

It seemed to Sakura she had been traveling days on end. Her feet ached and her head hurt. She had found a worn path earlier and had followed it as it gradually widened into a gravel road. Logically she knew that traveling on an open roadway was an open invitation to be found but she didn't know where else to go. She stared into the distance, her throat burning from lack of water wondering when she would find a lake or a well. Up ahead she saw three high-rise towers nestled in the heart of a large village. She stopped sending a silent prayer that this city was not under Zaibach rule and then quickened her pace towards the village.

To Be Continued........

A/N: Well that's it. Feel free to leave a review, fire off an email (ladyequinox@hotmail.com) or strike up a conversation on MSN.


	8. Of Bargains and Such

A/N: Well it's been a while. *smiles sheepishly* If you're still here hurrah!!! If you have given up on this (of course you wouldn't be reading this) I don't blame you. Bad Equinox for taking so long to update.

Dedication: Oh wow Equinox took effort in her dedication. (Really I'm trying to work on 3rd person. Awful habit, never start)

****

Penthesilea - HI!!!!!!

****

Jedijessie - Deep Eh?

****

Myst Lady - I added a very small part just for you, but it's not much.

****

Kikonomi - Well I hope I updated soon enough for you (What? It was only a month and a half!!)

Chapter 8: Of Bargains And Such

"Are you okay?" Li stared at Yue in concern, noting how the moon guardian had fallen a couple steps behind.

Yue stared at Li coldly. "Yes."

Hitomi looked to the road ahead and then back to her traveling companions. "We're getting close to the village and I was wondering if you could turn back into Yukito. I mean people might think you're an evil draconian out to destroy the village or something."

Li thought he saw a flicker of fear in Yue's eyes, which was impossible because Yue was devoid of emotion. "Of course." Yue's wings started to emit a faint glow as they enveloped him. When the feathery cocoon opened once more all that was left standing was Yukito.

Yukito blinked and looked around. He removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and slowly slid his glasses back on. He turned towards Li with a look of bewildered recognition that settled to a look of confusion. His eyes turned a remote gray. "Yue," he whispered to himself. "what's goin........." His voice trailed off as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked. (A/N: Okay I don't believe in Author Notes in the middle of fics but has anyone noticed that in Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaia Hitomi asks the stupidest questions at the most inopportune times?)

Li looked at Hitomi with mild annoyance. "Yue gathers his power from the moon and Sakura. He's been separated from both for far too long and he wasn't able to keep his form so he reverted to Yukito. The problem was by using so much energy to stay as Yue, his false form Yukito has grown very weak."

"So he won't be waking up any time soon?"

Li shook his head no.

"Great!!!! Instead of bringing the attention of the town by walking in with a winged man we'll draw attention by riding into town with a sleeping human draped over the horse."

Li stared at Hitomi. "We'll from what I've heard about Gaia maybe that won't seem so out of the ordinary."

The market place was crowded and hot. Hitomi had long ago given up riding her horse, afraid of trampling someone, and had instead decided to lead it. Li followed a few steps behind her leading his horse with Yukito draped across it's back. Hitomi turned back to look at the young boy and smiled at his startled expression. She too had been amazed at the variety of life on Gaia. She paused at a stall patiently waiting for Li to catch up.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty lady?"

Hitomi tore her gaze from Li and stared at the vendor who held a golden chain in his outstretched palm. She smiled at the dog man. "Um no thank-you."

"How about a pretty ring." Once again Hitomi declined the offer. "Or a pretty bracelet." 

"No, no thank-you." Hitomi said as she turned away from the stall and made her way towards Li.

"Wait." a annoying nasal voice cut it, "I think I might have something the young lady wants."

Hitomi paused and cocked her head towards the familiar voice. She turned and found herself face to face with a short tubby man standing on the vendor's table. His teeth protruded from his mouth and his breath smelled strongly of sour onions. "Yes Ms. Kanzaki I think I may have what you are looking for."

Hitomi recoiled in surprise and disgust. "Mr. Mole!" she shrieked.

The Mole Man smiled and reached out his closed hand. Hitomi stared down at it questionably. The Mole Man smiled and unclasped his hand revealing a pink star key. Hitomi gasped. 

"That will be five-thousand Gidaru."

* * * *

Touya stared at Rei in concern. "We should really get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine, really I am." she turned away from the sacred fire and gave Touya a small, shy smile.

"Yes, but I'd feel a lot safer if you had that wound checked out."

Rei gave a small snort. "And say what? Ah yes I was fighting a whacked general from the Phantom Moon, no you can't see that it's like a parallel world of illusions, and yeah I was wondering if you could stitch me up Doc."

"BUT!"

Rei rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'll be fine To-ya."

Touya gasped momentarily startled by the use of his affectionate nickname. He watched as Rei's eyes blazed with anger and pride as she stood up in a elaborate show off strength. "I'm fine, really I am." her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Fine." Touya said as he looked up at the proud girl before him. He quickly caught her before she fell to the ground.

* * * *

Sakura ached. Her back was on fire and her throat felt like sandpaper. She walked into the town slowly to tired to be weary of Zaibach soldiers. Sakura was starting to feel faint, she struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt her body sway.

"Miss..........miss are you okay." Strong arms grasped Sakura before she fell.

"Oh my she's got heat exhaustion. Here dear drink this." a kind motherly voice said. Sakura felt a cool glass against her lips. She drank greedily slurping back the cool water in giant gulps.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sakura nodded her head and opened her eyes A lady and man looked down at her with concern in their eyes. "Yes thank-you. I really should get going."

"Oh no. You should sit and re............" Sakura never heard the rest of the sentence. She cocked her heads towards a familiar sense of power and then started off at a dead run. Sakura made her way through the throng of people. She pushed and shoved afraid she would lose the feeling. As she ran towards it the feeling grew stronger as if calling out to her. Her heart pounded in her ears as the call grew louder and then she was at her goal and the sensation stopped.

"Sakura?" a confused voice whispered.

"Hitomi."

To be continued................

A/N: I feel like I'm back in grade school with my simple sentences. Wow that was horrid. Next time I'll..............what am I saying? I should never make a promise that I may not keep. Anyways you know the drill and if you don't Read & Review. Areivateté!!!!!!! (That's Noxie language for the Lady)


	9. Prelude to Battle

A/N: There is a time when an Author feels extremely guilty for not updating. I haven't hit that point but I expect it any day now.

Dedication: Sadie Joyce Myst Lady, Penthesilea1, Silver Dragonfly, Jedijessie, Tevrah, Kyuuka-Kaimei

Chapter Nine: Prelude to Battle

A high pitched shriek cut through the silent clearing. "I knew it, I knew it!!! That thing couldn't be trusted."

Mamoru cracked open his left eye, starring up at the raging princess of love. She was pacing back and forth whipping her head around so violently that her hair kept flipping back and hitting her in the face. He watch amused as she angerly raked it out of the way. "Thing?" he questioned.

Minako stopped pacing and stared at him. "Yes thing. That stupid Yue. He's just uped and left us," her voice rose high. "I betchya he was just lying in wait, waiting for us to fall asleep, biding his time until he could abandon us, all alone on some back water planet."

Mamoru frowned. "Weren't you the one who said we should separate in the first place?" he asked coolly.

Minako glared at him. "I let my guard down. I trusted Yue to stay. He's really the only one with a connection to Sakura and I was hoping that he would lead us to her and Usagi would be there too."

"Did you not tell Yue that the reason we should split up was that Usagi was obviously not with Sakura?"

"Yes but.......damn it Mamoru she's my princess." Minako cried.

"Yes and she's my girlfriend. My future fiancé." Mamoru said softly.

"Oh yeah right. That was really working out for you a week ago Mr. I Haven't Written Her for a Year."

By now all the senshi were awake and listening to the argument. The inner senshi went ridged at Minako's uncharacteristic bitterness. Haruka saw Mamoru flinch and Minako's last comment. She stood up. "That's enough Minako. Stop laying blame, this is no one's fault. And you're wrong Yue did not wait till we were a sleep to split. I think he sensed something."

Minako turned to stare at the blond solder. "And how would you know?"

Haruka tensed and returned Minako's glare. "I stayed awake. Yue was silently watching and then he cocked his head as if he sensed something. He stared at us as if debating for a moment and then he flew off. He went that way." Haruka said exteding her arm.

Minako followed Haruka's pointing finger and then returned her steel gaze to Haruka. "And why didn't you wake us up."

Haruka clenched her fists at her side. "Because we needed the rest." Haruka said tensly.

Michiru came up and laid her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka took a deep breath and her body relaxed. The senshi of the sea spoke softly. "Perhaps if we leave now we can cath up to him."

Minako nodded her head and turned around already starting a brisk walk. "Okay we leave now."

The other senshi scrambled up from the forest floor and hurried to follow Minako's vanishing form. Minako glanced back just in time to see Hotarou offering a handkerchief to Mamoru so he could wipe his eyes.

* * * *

Li clung on to Sakura fiercly. "Oh gods Sakura I'd thought I'd lost you."

Sakura melted in Li's hug. It felt good to be in his arms, so warm, so secure, so suffocating. "Umm Li you're squishing me."

Li pulled away and turned a deep crimson. "Sorry." he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Hitomi watched with a bemused expression. Tomoyo was right. Those two were cute together. "Here Sakura, I believe this belongs to you."

The key felt familiar in the palm of her hand. Sakura quickly fastened it around her neck. Instantly she felt calm, and reassured, the familiar weight at her neck giving her renewed strength.

"Now if only we could get the cards from Touya." Li said.

Sakura tensed. "Touya doesn't have the cards anymore."

"What?" Li asked.

"Lady Gemad has the cards," Sakura choked back a sob. "and.....and I'm so worried about Touya. What if he's dead?"

Li stepped towards Sakura, his arms outstretched to comfort her. He paused as she stepped back. He watched as she took a deep breath. 

"But we can't worry about that now," Sakura said confidently. "we have to go back to Zaibach and save Usagi."

Li looked at Sakura. She had changed in the last couple of days. She seemed stronger, more sure of herself. The way she had stepped away from Li showed him that she had grown up and didn't need to rely on him as much. Li wasn't sure if he liked that, he sensed that somehow being Lady Gemad's captive had somehow stripped away her innocence. Yet Li was also proud that Sakura was relying on her inner power.

"Do you have a plan?" questioned Hitomi.

Sakura turned to Hitomi and smiled, "No, but it's a long way to the floating fortress. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Li laughed.

Yue just stared at Sakura his expression unreadable.

* * * * * *

When Usagi had felt lost and alone, she always found strength when she though of her friends. Yet as Usagi sat in her cell, the very one Sakura had inhabited earlier, it was not her senshi or even Mamarou, Usagi thought about but it was Sakura and Hitomi.

Usagi knew Sakura had survived the jump. She didn't know how she knew but she did. The feeling gave Usagi a sense of hope.

* * * * *

"Tell me about Hitomi." Van begged Yukari.

Yukari looked down at the raven haired king. She could see why Hitomi was attracted to him. He had beautiful, deep, chocolate eyes that were staring at her almost pleadingly. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything." was his reply.

"Well," Yukari said. "were to begin. Hitomi was born....................."

* * * * *

Touya walked purposely down the temple halls. Outwardly he seemed calm and collected but inwardly his thoughts tumbled in his mind, and they all centered around a certain beautiful priestess. Before he could sort out his thoughts he realized he was at his destination. He paused at the rice screen as he heard Yukari's voice. ".....and she's such a strong person and she's such a loyal and true friend true friend-but I guess you know that....."

Touya cleared his throat and slid back the screen. "Rei has had a vision. We're leaving for Gaia now." 

Van looked at Touya startled, "How are we going to get their?"

"You," Touya said, and he turned and walked out of the room.

To Be Continued……….

A/N: I'm leaving it there. Why? Mostly because I can. Oh and I wanted to recap for all those who may have forgotten the story (was there a story?) and so I give you time to glance back and check it out. I'm planning *crosses fingers* to have the next chapter out in a week and things will actually happen and the plot will go forward. Oh and I am extremely sorry for the slow updates………..I kind of sidetracked into Harry Potter fandom for a bit. Well fire me of an email if you think there is any hope for this fic ladyequinox@hotmail.com at the very least please leave a review so I know someone is reading this!


End file.
